The Devil Besides Me
by damngranger
Summary: Remus Lupin mais jovem, com vários conflitos internos, além dos tradicionais. Não há muito o que dizer, apenas divirtam-se.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Remus acordou meio atordoado. Depois de cochilar em cima do livro de poções. O rapaz estivera estudando a tarde inteira – ao menos tentando estudar – no canto mais isolado da biblioteca e acordou somente porque sentiu que seu estômago estava doendo. Era fome provavelmente, já que ele não almoçara e muito menos tomara café da manhã. Passou a mão pelos cabelos para tirá-los do rosto e ao olhar para os lados viu que estava praticamente sozinho naquela sala, passou os olhos no relógio no pulso e então decidira ir para o Grande Salão esperar pelo jantar, no qual com certeza iria comer tudo o que poderia ou não. Sentiu-se um pouco tonto ao levantar da cadeira – Opa! – o rapaz exclamou, segurando com uma das mãos na cadeira. Após ter colocado todo o material que lhe pertencia na mochila de qualquer jeito, saiu da biblioteca tentando ignorar os roncos que sua barriga fazia, ele realmente precisava comer. Quando estava chegando próximo ao Grande Salão lembrou da promessa que fizera ao seu amigo – Sirius Black – Ele prometera emprestar as suas anotações ao amigo, Sirius era um aluno brilhante, no entanto nunca se dava ao trabalho de anotar nada do que os professores diziam, agora com as provas chegando até mesmo ele admitira que precisava estudar um pouco mais. As anotações que Remus fazia, eram um pouco desorganizadas, mas continham tudo o que era necessário para uma boa revisão, com dicas e macetes bons. Remus prometera que levaria as anotações para Sirius antes do jantar, então o rapaz mudou o rumo que estava tomando, subiu alguns lances de escada até chegar ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e dissera a senha e adentrara o Salão Comunal de sua casa, Grifinória.

O local estava cheio e barulhento, mas ele não demorou a encontrar Sirius, o rapaz estava junto do grupo mais barulhento, podia notar que estavam jogandocartas_,_ e possivelmente apostando algo, era o que mais faziam quando estavam no Salão Comunal, avistou James ao lado do rapaz, sorrindo satisfeito com o próprio jogo que tinha nas mãos, jogando com eles estavam Mary MacDonald e Marlene McKinnon. Remus sabia que confusão viria daquele jogo, Sirius e Mary juntos nunca dera certo, mas talvez nada saísse do controle com McKinnon por perto, ele sempre achou que ela era a mais sensata das garotas do seu ano.

– Ei Remus! Você finalmente apareceu, vem sentar e jogar com a gente! – James falou assim que o garoto aproximou-se. Remus apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Ah Remus, não negue isso, a McKinnon passou a tarde toda fazendo perguntas sobre você, sente ao lado dela ao menos. – Sirius falou naquele seu tom falsamente sério e ao final deu uma piscadela em direção de Marlene, que enrubescera completamente.

James e Sirius trocaram sorrisos.

- Enquanto você se faz de engraçadinho, Black. – Mary jogara suas cartas na mesa – Eu venço.

Isso fez com que o sorriso sumisse do rosto dos garotos. E logo começara uma série de protestos dos dois contra Mary, e então se instaurou uma discussão onde ninguém se entendia

Remus viu Marlene sair sorrateiramente dali e caminhar para fora do Salão Comunal.

O rapaz resolvera então ir atrás dela, pedir desculpas talvez, pela brincadeira dos amigos ou o que quer que fosse, nunca trocara muitas palavras com a garota apesar de já estudarem há seis anos juntos. Seus amigos sempre foram somente, James, Sirus e Peter.

- Hum. – Pigarreou o rapaz. – Marlene?

A morena virou-se para o rapaz e pareceu surpresa ao vê-lo, logo enrubesceu, Remus fingiu não notar isso e falou calmamente enquanto se aproximava.

- Não se deixe intimidar por eles. – Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu calmamente. – Eles gostam de fazer piadas, sempre sobra para alguém.

- Eu não me importo. – Sua voz quase sempre suave, agora parecia um tanto esganiçada e então ela pigarreou. – Saí de lá porque a confusão certamente iria começar, e estou um tanto cansada de apartá-las.

- Imagino. – Ele olhou para os lados. – Estava indo para algum lugar específico?

- Na verdade estava pensando em ir sorrateiramente até a torre de Astronomia, eu gosto de lá. - Falou baixo, como se estivesse contando um segredo.

- Não me parece algo permitido não é? – Falou hesitante, o lado de Monitor Chefe às vezes aflorava em Remus.

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Você já impediu James e Sirius de fazer algo? – Indagou, cruzando os braços.

Com aquele argumento ela o vencera.

- Não. – Baixou a cabeça um tanto envergonhado. – Eu posso ir com você?

Ela sorriu satisfeita. – Eu sabia que não. – E começou a andar. – Vamos, eu prometo que não te colocarei em encrenca, já fiz isso várias vezes e nunca me pegaram... O monitor da minha casa não é muito bom nisso. – Falou enquanto segurava o riso.

- É que o monitor da sua casa tem que cuidar de pessoas que estão em um nível de muito alto de encrencas. – O rapaz não conteve uma risada. – É difícil acompanhar tudo, espero que você compreenda.

- Você tem senso de humor, Lupin. – Ela falou após rir. – É uma coisa que eu não esperava, você sempre me pareceu tão sério e meio perdido, ás vezes.

O sorriso do rapaz sumiu do rosto e ficou agradecido pelos corredores serem mal iluminados, assim a garota não veria a expressão que tomara conta de seu rosto, não respondera logo, e sentiu o olhar dela pesar sobre ele. A verdade é que a vida dele era uma bagunça completa, as confusões em que os amigos se metiam era o menor de seus problemas, na realidade aquelas coisas só faziam com que o rapaz tivesse algo para manter sua cabeça longe dos reais problemas e preocupações que o afligiam, se não fossem os amigos ele não conseguiriam suportar tudo aquilo, mas não poderia deixar que Marlene soubesse de toda sua história.

- Você ainda está aí, Lupin? – Chamou a garota, enquanto subiam as escadas que dariam até sala de Astronomia.

- Sim, me desculpe. – Falou, tentando sorrir. – Muitas coisas na cabeça, sabe?

- Entendo. - Ao chegar perto da porta a morena parou e segurou a maçaneta. – Mas quando entrarmos nessa sala, você esquecerá todos esses problemas, combinado?

Com um aceno de cabeça Lupin concordou.

A sala estava completamente escura, ao mesmo tempo os dois pegaram as varinhas e disseram "Lumos". Marlene caminhou até a grande janela e com um aceno da varinha a abriu, o brilho das estrelas era tão intenso que chegava a iluminar tanto quanto a luz que saía da varinha dos garotos. McKinnon realmente deveria ter feito aquilo várias vezes, ela conjurara almofadas e um grande cobertor que colocara onde antes estava mesas e cadeiras, ao terminar sorriu para Lupin parecendo satisfeita com o próprio trabalho.

- Você fez isso tudo muito rápido. – Falou sem esconder o quão impressionado estava.

- Aprende-se depois de várias e várias noites fazendo isso. – Falou calmamente enquanto sentava sobre o cobertor, puxando uma das almofadas pra si. – Vem sentar.

Foi até onde ela estava e sentou, estava cheio de perguntas, mas não sabia se poderia perguntar, já que ele mesmo não responderia algumas. Então ficou ali, apenas observando o céu, e agradecendo por hoje não ser uma daquelas noites.

- Você se perde muito em seus pensamentos, não é?

Ouviu a voz dela e a olhou, sorrindo desconcertado.

- Desculpe, acho que não sei ser uma boa companhia.

- Bobagem. – Ela falou com uma aceno de mão. – Se você não se importa, eu vou deitar, porque é melhor para ver as estrelas.

- Tudo bem. – Ele a observou e de repente sentiu-se á vontade para fazer perguntas. – Hm, Marlene... Por que você gosta tanto de ficar aqui?

- É calmo, é onde dá para ver melhor o céu... Mais de perto, entende? – Ela falou calmamente e soltou um longo suspiro ao final.

- Você prefere ficar sozinha?

- Não é que eu prefira, mas se eu falo isso para as pessoas, elas me acham estranha demais. Então, eu prefiro fazer essas coisas sozinha mesmo, e pensar.

- Eu acho que entendo.

E após um tempo, acabou deitando também. Sentia-se extremamente calmo e em paz. Sentimentos que eram cada vez mais difíceis de sentir, queria prender-se àquele momento e não mais ter que passar a vida preocupado a cada minuto, suspeitando de todos, achando que a qualquer momento seria descoberto e nunca mais poderia viver perto daqueles que importavam para ele.

- Eu falei pra você esquecer de tudo ao entrar nessa sala, Remus Lupin. – Marlene o observava com os olhos semicerrados.

- Me desculpe, eu... – Parou ao perceber que ela notara o que ninguém nunca nota. – Como você sabia?

- Eu sou ótima lendo as pessoas, sabe? Então nunca tente me enganar. – Falou fingindo seriedade.

- Tudo bem. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça, pousou as mãos sobre a barriga. – Me conte sobre as vezes em que você esteve aqui.

Noites como aquela não aconteceram novamente por longas semanas, pois as semanas que se seguiram após aquela noite foram as mais difíceis que o rapaz tivera que enfrentar.

Acordara mais uma vez naquele chão, já muito conhecido.

Estava envolto por um lençol – Claro, um deles o cobrira – sentia cada músculo do seu corpo doer e a cada movimento que fazia seu corpo reclamava. Mas ele precisava levantar dali e procurar roupas para vestir, em algum lugar ali deveria está uma muda de roupas preparada para ele. Levantou, e viu o quarto girar.

Começara a procurar as roupas, o quarto estava muito bagunçado, bem mais que a última vez. Perguntou-se onde estariam os amigos, com certeza não fizera nenhum mal á eles, mas mesmo assim preocupava-se, logo achou a muda de roupas limpas com um bilhete na caligrafia de Sirius "Cara, não te acordamos pois a noite foi difícil, nos encontre em Hogsmeade se estiver se sentindo bem. Até mais, S.B", era o fim de semana que tinham para ir até Hosgmeade, estava muito cansado mas não poderia deixar de ir. Enquanto andava a velha casa rangia e balançava drasticamente, mas confiava em sua segurança, pois confiava em Dumbledore.

Quando terminou de se arrumar, saiu ligeiramente da casa e caminhou até a estradinha que levaria ao pequeno vilarejo, tecnicamente ele não entregara a autorização para ir até lá, mas esperava que a diretora de sua casa entendesse e se o encontrasse e não o colocasse em uma detenção.

Ele estava precisando de uma distração. E precisando mais ainda de um bom almoço, ainda sentia-se tonto, mas o vento que batia em seu rosto de leve, estava fazendo com que se sentisse melhor.

- Remus Lupin.- Alguém chamara seu nome de uma forma suave e bem próximo dele.

Olhou para trás e Marlene McKinnon estava atrás dele, acompanhada de Emmeline Vance e mais uma vez de Mary MacDonald.

- Oi meninas. – Ele respondeu um pouco atônito.

- Aqueles palhaços te deixaram? – Perguntou Mary levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Hm, na verdade não. – Balançou a cabeça em negação e sorriu. – Eu me atrasei.

- Atrasou? – Marlene perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

- Sim, eu estava fazendo umas coisas e acabei perdendo a hora. – Falou como encerrasse o assunto. – Posso ir com você até Hogsmeade?

- Claro, é uma chance de conhecer um pouco mais sobre o misterioso Lupin. – Disse Emmeline e Mary concordou com a cabeça.

Sentiu o olhar de Marlene sobre si, sabia que ela estava avaliando-o, ela era esperta demais para não acreditar no que ele falara. Tentou desviar a atenção dela e passou para o lado de Emmeline, os quatro recomeçaram a andar.

Afastou um pouco o cabelo do rosto, estava com os cabelos grandes demais, já passara da hora de cortar, mas ele ajudava a esconder um pouco os machucados. Enquanto andavam Mary e Emmeline conversavam sobre os locais em que iriam em Hogsmeade, algumas vezes perguntavam ao rapaz e ele respondia com "Sims" e "Nãos", não queria ser rude, mas sua cabeça estava em outro lugar.

-Vamos ao Três Vassouras primeiro? – Perguntou Emmeline.

- Vamos, vamos. – Falou energeticamente Marlene antes que Lupin respondesse.

O grupo entrou no _pub, _que estavapequeno demais para abrigar todas as pessoas que nele estavam. Remus passou os olhos por onde conseguia, na procura dos amigos, mas não os via. Foram passando por entre as pessoas, sentiu a mão de alguém em seu ombro, deu uma olhada rápida e viu Marlene logo atrás dele. Andaram até o balcão para fazer os pedidos – Quatro cervejas amanteigadas – Procurou nos rostos, aqueles três conhecidos e finalmente os viu no canto mais afastado, chamou as garotas e rumaram até eles.

- Remus! – Saudaram os amigos ao mesmo tempo.

- Muito bem acompanhado por três belas garotas. – Falou Sirius dando um sorriso torto e piscando para Mary.

- Olá. – Falaram Emmeline e Mary.

- Peter, rápido, pegue mais cadeiras. – Ordenou James.

Antes que Lupin dissesse que ele mesmo iria pegá-las, Peter já tinha levantado sem jeito e ido pegar as cadeiras.

Os quatro sentaram, apertando-se um pouco. Enquanto Mary e Emmeline conversavam (discutiam, na verdade) com Sirius, Remus cochichou um "Muito Obrigado" próximo do ouvido de James, o mesmo sorriu e bateu de leve nas costas do amigo. James pegou um pacote que estava ao seu lado e deu para ele.

- Você deve estar faminto. – Falou baixou.

- Eu estou, mas comerei depois que sairmos daqui. – Respondeu no mesmo tom.

- E então, Potter e Lupin vão nos deixar entrar na conversa? – Perguntou Mary.

- Mas você não consegue ficar um minuto sem minha atenção, MacDonald? – James indagou naquele seu tom irônico.

Todos riram, até mesmo Remus.

Quando passava do meio-dia, as garotas se despediram, prometendo que marcariam mais um jogo com os amigos. Foi quando finalmente, ele resolvera comer, sentia-se cada vez mais tonto, a fome estava deixando-o com uma aparência mais doentia.

- Vamos cara, coma. A gente tem umas aventuras planejadas. – Falou Sirius.

- Mais aventuras, sério? – Perguntou Lupin num tom sombrio.

- Relaxa, nada como noite passada. – Sorriu James, tranquilizando-o.

- Como está se sentido? – Sirius o analisava.

- Melhorando. – Falou enquanto comia o seu sanduíche de peru. – Esse sanduíche está incrível.

- Obra dos nossos amigos Elfos. – Disse Sirius.

- Você estava muito feroz ontem, Remus. – Falou Peter, na sua voz esganiçada.

- Cara, se você falar mais baixo seria bom. – Disse James. – Sério, você tem que se ligar.

- Desculpe. – Ele respondeu constrangido.

- Esqueça. – Sirius balançou uma das mãos. – Remus, você não sabe o grupinho que vimos reunido ontem, enquanto andávamos atrás de você.

- Qual grupo?

- Ranhoso, Mulciber e companhia. – Falou Sirius com desgosto.

- E por acaso, ouvimos o local em que eles se encontrarão hoje. – Continuou James. – Queremos saber se você se sente bem o bastante pra ir conosco, o Peter aqui já disse que não vai. – James rolou os olhos.

Remus terminou de tomar sua bebida e colocou os cotovelos na mesa, pensativo.

- Vou com vocês. – Falou calmamente. – Mas não iremos intervir em nada, a não ser que seja algo muito sério.

- Isso mesmo, senhor Aluado! – Comemorou Sirius, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

- Estou falando sério, nada de provocações baratas. – Disse Remus, encarando-o.

- Seguiremos suas ordens! – Falou James com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Desconfiado Remus ouviu tudo o que os amigos lhe contaram sobre a noite passada, felizmente o rapaz não atacara ninguém, mas algumas árvores sofreram com a fúria dele. Podia entender porque seu corpo estava mais dolorido que o normal, mas a dor já se fazia presente constantemente, não sentir dor chegava a ser estranho.

As constantes reuniões daquele grupo de alunos da Sonserina, já o estava preocupando, acreditava ser algo mais sério do que Sirius e James achavam. Os amigos só estavam curiosos, mas não chegavam a pensar que era algo tão sério, descartaram essa ideia uma vez enquanto conversavam. Mas Remus não, e isso não saía de sua cabeça.


	2. Chapter 2

Distante das amigas agora, a morena caminhava por uma rua estreita e vazia. Fora difícil arrumar uma desculpa para amigas, mas conseguira após dizer que iria procurar um livro para o deve de casa de História da Magia, as amigas detestavam quando ela começava a tagarelar sobre as matérias da escola.

Com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco, de punhos fechados, tentava controlar a respiração. Estava há dias se preparando para aquela situação, mas sentia-se tonta, sabia que estava suando frio e só de pensar no que passaria se continuasse a andar, quis dar meia volta. Várias e várias vezes parou no meio do caminho, mas forçou-se a andar, agora com passos mais largos e apressados, era preciso colocar um ponto final naquela história.

Lá estava ele encostado à parede, a observava se aproximar, não conseguia identificar nenhuma expressão em seu rosto, boa ou má. Tão diferente do irmão que sempre deixava transparecer o que sentia. Mesmo de longe conseguia ver o quão abatido o rapaz estava, quando Marlene chegou perto o bastante ele a cumprimentou com um balanço de cabeça, sem sorrisos ou abraço caloroso.

Mas isso era normal.

- Fiquei contente por você querer me encontrar. – Ele começou a falar, sua voz tipicamente arrastada. – Ainda mais depois do nosso último encontro.

Ele parecia sincero. Ela apenas o encarava, com uma expressão preocupada.

O rapaz se afastou da parede e pegou a mão da garota, a frieza de sua mão o assustou.

- Você está bem? – Indagou. E bruscamente, mais do que ela gostaria que fosse, se desvencilhou da mão dele.

- Regulus, não te chamei aqui para ouvir suas desculpas mais uma vez.

- Você não entende não é? Eu precisei –

- Eu estou cansada. – Interrompeu Marlene. Ela já sabia tudo o que ele falaria para ela. – Eu falei que ficaria ao seu lado, não importasse o que acontecesse, mas você não me fala nada, não confia em mim. Estou cansada de estar com alguém que não conheço, estou cansada de tentar te entender, sem você me ajudar com isso.

Ele parecia prestes a vomitar. Perdera o resto da cor que tinha em seu rosto. Não falou nada por minutos, nem olhava para a garota. O seu olhar estava pregado do outro lado da parede.

- É isso? – Perguntou ele por fim. – Você finalmente deixou seus amigos da Grifinória te envenenarem contra mim?

- Ah não! – Exasperou-se a garota. – Isso de novo não.

- Desculpe, desculpe... Eu-

- Esquece. – A voz de Marlene agora estava dura e seca. – Eu espero que você consiga êxito em tudo que estava se empenhando.

- Marlene. – Ele pegou sua mão mais uma vez, mas agora a segurava com as duas mãos.

A morena o encarou. Ainda tinha esperança de que ele fosse se abrir.

- Eu sinto muito.

E então Regulus Black soltou sua mão. E contendo toda sua frustração e fúria, Marlene afastou-se dele, andando rapidamente esperando dobrar a esquina para começar a correr o mais rápido que suas pernas, que tremiam, deixavam.

Ela estava triste por tudo ter acabado daquela maneira. Mesmo que Regulus não fosse a pessoa mais carinhosa ou fácil de entender, ela realmente gostou dele. Mas ela não conseguira tirá-lo daquele mundo que era só dele, daqueles pensamentos que em certos momentos eram tão sombrios que a assustava. Falhara.

Falhara como amiga, primeiramente, e falhara como namorada. Decidira meses atrás que iria terminar com Regulus, mas nunca conseguira, o rapaz sempre conseguia fazer com que ela não o fizesse. Já não sentia mais o amor que sentia por Regulus, de todo aquele amor só restara um carinho e medo. Medo de que quando o deixasse, o rapaz pudesse se perder por um caminho sem volta.

Mas após anos tentando fazer com que ele se abrisse, ela estava precisando se afastar pois sua sanidade é que estava em jogo agora. Desistir de algo nem sempre poderia ser algo errado, ao menos era o que ela dizia à si mesma. Não conversava muito sobre isso com as amigas, já que nenhuma aprovava sequer a amizade que sempre teve com Regulus e tudo piorou quando contara que estavam namorando, ninguém entendia e falava que ela não iria conseguir mudar a natureza daquele rapaz.

Era difícil admitir, e doía até, que eles estavam certos.

Sentiu os olhos arderem, baixou a cabeça e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem. Parou perto de uma loja, enxugando as lágrimas e preparando um sorriso típico para encontrar suas amigas no local marcado.

Nenhuma das duas estava ali, mas avistou Lily Evans sentada em um banco folheando um livro, totalmente alheia ao que ocorriam ao seu redor. Respirou fundo e caminhou até ela.

- Lily. – Chamou ao sentar-se ao lado da mesma.

- Ah. – Ela sorriu, surpresa. – Oi Marlene.

- Livro novo?

- Sim, estava querendo comprá-lo faz um tempo, finalmente consegui hoje. – Mostrou para a morena.

Marlene sorriu.

- Eu sei que não é muito empolgante mas... Algo errado?

- Ah não, não... É claro que é. – Apressou-se a falar. – Está tudo bem.

Lily pegou o livro e o guardou na bolsa que estava ao seu lado.

- Não parece sabe? – O seu olhar foi de Marlene até ao outro lado da rua. Marlene seguiu seu olhar e viu, Regulus caminhando rapidamente, desviou o olhar. – O irmão do Sirius, é seu amigo não é?

Com o silêncio de Marlene, Lily entendera muita coisa.

- É difícil, eu sei. – Ela dissera calmamente. – A relação com eles, sonserinos.

- Você bem entende né? – Marlene até conseguira sorrir.

- Mais do que gostaria. Eu só espero que você se saia melhor que eu.

Marlene soltou um longo suspiro. E apenas assentiu, sabia que podia falar com Lily sobre aquilo, já que a mesma já vivera situação parecida com a dela, mas não conseguia colocar em palavras tudo o que gostaria.

- Você viu Emme e Mary por aqui? – Indagou Marlene após um tempo, olhando ao redor delas.

Lily riu baixo.

- Elas estavam ocupadas naquele café... Perto da Desdosdemel sabe? Dois garotos da Corvinal encurralaram elas.

- Entendi. Já vi que voltarei sozinha para Hogwarts agora.

- Posso voltar com você, se não se importar de passarmos antes em um lugar.

- Sem problemas.

Lily fora comprar algumas penas e tinteiros novos, e Marlene aproveitara para fazer o mesmo, quando terminaram estavam decididas em voltar para Hogwarts, até que Lily viu James, Sirius e Remus rumando para o canto mais vazio de Hogsmeade. A curiosidade das duas fora maior e então decidiram com uma troca de olhares que seguiriam os garotos.

Os três garotos pareciam estar apressados, andavam quase correndo e não trocavam nenhuma palavra. Lily e Marlene tinham certa dificuldade em acompanhá-los de maneira que eles não as percebessem. Entraram em várias ruas e cada vez mais se distanciavam do vilarejo, quando os amigos finalmente pararam já estava escurecendo, por precaução as duas garotas pegaram suas varinhas.

Uns metros de distância James, Sirius e Remus se esconderam atrás de um muro baixo, agachados. Marlene se perguntava o que estavam observando mais à frente, as duas garotas aprumaram-se atrás de arbustos o que dificultava a visão.

- Mas o que esses três estão fazendo ali? – Sussurrou Marlene para Lily que remexia os arbustos com cautela para melhorar a visão.

- Vamos até eles, o que acha? – Perguntou Lily olhando para Marlene, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

- Eu não sei –

Marlene parou de falar quando viu James e Remus fazendo esforço para segurarem Sirius, eles discutiam aos cochichos mas algo que Remus falou fez com que o garoto parasse de protestar e se acalmasse.

- Vamos! – Falou Marlene.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Lily, e então calmamente as duas foram até os garotos, as varinhas em punho.

Quando estavam perto o bastante conseguiram ver além do muro em que os rapazes escondidos, o coração de Marlene acelerou ou parou, ela não soube dizer.

Ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar. Não conseguia se mexer.

Foi preciso Lily puxá-la pela mão várias vezes, se ficasse mais um tempo ali iriam perceber a presença das duas. Marlene recomeçou a andar, totalmente abalada. Remus foi o primeiro a notar a presença das garotas ali, arregalou os olhos e fez várias perguntas mudas, mas Lily levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, pedindo para que ele não falasse nada. O rapaz chamou James e Sirius que estavam muito concentrados observando o grupo de pessoas reunido à frente deles, antes que pudessem reclamar, as duas se agacharam ao lado deles, para espionar.

- Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou James sussurrando. Se ele pudesse gritar com certeza o teria feito.

- Shhhh. – Falou Lily, mais uma vez levando o dedo indicador aos lábios.

Contrariado, James ficou em silêncio e voltou os olhos ao grupo.

Um grupo de cinco pessoas da Sonserina, estava reunidos em círculo. Marlene reconhecia somente três pessoas ali, Severo Snape, Alexander Mulciber e para o desespero de Marlene, Regulus Black.

Agora entendera o porquê de Sirius ter se exaltado, apesar de tudo ele não suportava ver o irmão com aquelas pessoas, se tinha alguém que poderia compreender Marlene, era ele. O grupo estava conversando, não conseguiam ouvir nada, mas Mulciber parecia o mais nervoso, gesticulava muito.

E então esticou o braço para frente, o que fez os outros ficarem apreensivos e subiu a manga de sua blusa, algo estava lá, mas Marlene não conseguia ver, como se lesse sua mente, Remus falou:

- Um desenho, ele tem um desenho no braço... Uma tatuagem, talvez.

- Consegue ver o que é? – Perguntou Sirius, sem esconder o quão apreensivo estava.

- Não, mas se eu chegar mais perto... – Falou começando a se levantar.

- Não Remus! – Marlene o segurou pelo ombro.

- É cara, fica aqui. – Falou Sirius. – Vamos ter outra chance de saber o que é.

Remus assentiu com a cabeça. Mulciber falou algo e então o grupo começou a se dispersar, Regulus acompanhou Snape, os dois conversavam baixo. Olhando dali, eles pareciam mais irmãos do que Sirius e Regulus. E sabia que seus amigos estavam pensando na mesma coisa.

- Vamos. – Chamou James. – Conheço um caminho mais rápido para chegar à Hogwarts.

O caminho pelo qual James os levou era realmente mais curto, mas a discussão que explodira entre ele e Lily fez com que ela desejasse ter ido pelo caminho mais longo. Ela, Remus e Sirius andavam atrás dos dois, o mais distante da discussão possível, conversavam sobre o que viram, Sirius estava claramente apreensivo.

Mas Remus tinha o dom de saber lidar com as palavras, conseguira acalmar e o amigo de um jeito que até a metade do caminho, Sirius já estava implicando com Marlene. Claro que Sirius conseguia deixá-la sem jeito perto de Remus, ela o admirava de uma forma inexplicável, sentia-se uma boba perto dele. Corava sempre que faziam alguma brincadeira sobre seu interesse em Remus.

Ele era tudo o que Regulus não era. Ok, não tudo.

Os dois tinham aquela áurea misteriosa, sabia que Remus tinha um segredo e que ás vezes isso o deixava distante e sério.

- Mas McKinnon, onde estão Vance e MacDonald? – Indagou Sirius como quem não quer nada.

- Me largaram para fazer algo mais interessante. – Falou Marlene distraída. – Com uns garotos da Corvinal.

- Ah. – Falou Sirius.

- Marlene você não tem muito tato. – Falou Remus balançando a cabeça.

- Como assim? – Perguntou ela confusa.

- Com essa informação você acertou Sirius com um "Estupefaça" direto no coração. – Falou Remus sorrindo e em resposta Sirius o empurrou, carrancudo.

Aí estava mais uma diferença entre Remus e Regulus, ele era divertido. Além do mais podia ver o quanto se importava com os amigos. Por vezes se pegou pensando na noite em que ficaram na Torre de Astronomia, se perguntando se uma noite como aquela se repetiria. Ela se assustou ao perceber o quanto desejava que sim.

Ela não podia estar... Não, ela não estava.


	3. Chapter 3

- Remus? Vamos cara, levanta daí.

Ele ouvia alguém falando com ele, muito distante... E então sentiu uma série de sacudidas em seu corpo, puxavam seu cobertor, tentavam tirá-lo da cama, abriu os olhos assustado, soltaram ele rapidamente. E então viu seus três amigos observando-o, sorrisos nos rostos e cara de quem não tinha feito nada.

- São cínicos. – Começou a falar enquanto levantava. – Os três.

- Vá se arrumar, logo teremos um banquete de Halloween. – Disse James enquanto empurrava o amigo.

- Eu subi para dormir um pouco, não sabia que perderia a hora. – Falou enquanto procurava a roupa que usaria.

- É, nós sabemos como teu sono é poderoso. – Falou Sirius. – Vamos te esperar lá embaixo, não demore.

Os três saíram do dormitório. A vontade de Remus de voltar para a cama era imensa, preferia passar a noite de Halloween ali. Mas sabia que os amigos não iriam deixar, e então mais rápido que o previsto desceu e encontrou o Salão Comunal da Grifinória habitado apenas pelos três amigos, certamente todos os outros já estava lá embaixo.

- Vamos lá, Aluado! – Falou Sirius passando o braço pelas costas do amigo. – Melhore essa cara.

- Eu estou bem. – Falou ele calmamente. – Vamos aproveitar o banquete.

- Isso mesmo. – Incentivou James.

Ao chegarem ao Grande Salão procuraram um lugar perto dos alunos de seu ano, Remus acabou ao lado de Marlene, sorriram um para o outro. O rapaz parou para observar a decoração, estava quase tudo como nos anos anteriores, mas dessa vez sentia que o clima estava mais tenebroso e olhar para aquele céu de mentira não o fazia se sentir bem.

A lua naquele céu estava bem cheia, agradeceu silenciosamente por ela não ser a verdadeira.

- Suco de abóbora? – Ofereceu Marlene sorrindo.

- Obrigado. – Pegou o suco e o provou. Delicioso. O seu suco favorito. – Cadê a Mary e Emmeline?

- Estavam se arrumando ainda. Desci logo porque a fome me venceu. – Falou ela rapidamente e logo acrescentou. – Não costumo me arrumar muito também.

- Como você pode ver, eu também não me arrumo. – Falou sorrindo olhando para as próprias roupas e dando de ombros.

A garota riu e derramou um pouco de suco na própria blusa.

- Ah era só o que faltava. – Falou irritada. – Como sou desastrada.

Com uma cutucada nas costelas Sirius chamou o amigo e o jogou um guardanapo limpo para ele.

- Aqui. – Ele entregou o guardanapo nas mãos da amiga.

- Ah obrigada Remus – Ela falou completamente estabanada enquanto tentava tirar um pouco do suco de sua blusa. – Ainda bem que não derrubei em você não é mesmo? Você jamais sentaria ao meu lado para comer de novo.

Ambos riram e o rapaz sentiu outra cutucada de Sirius na coluna, apenas o ignorou e tentou não corar.

- Ei Remus. – Ouviu Peter chamando-o.

O rapaz inclinou-se para frente para conseguir ver o amigo, Peter estava com os dois polegares fazendo sinal de positivo e sorria, ele apenas balançou a cabeça mas não conteve um sorriso, voltou então para Marlene que ainda estava com dificuldade na limpeza.

- Eu posso te ajudar com isso? – Ele pediu.

- Sim, por favor. – Ela sorriu tristonha.

Remus apontou a varinha para o local sujo e disse "Limpar!" calmamente, em questão de segundos a blusa da garota estava completamente limpa.

- UAU, isso é bem útil, não vou me esquecer. Obrigada Remus. – E então ela marcou um beijo no rosto do rapaz.

Ele apenas sorriu e pegou uma tortinha de morango.

Após sentir que não conseguia empurrar mais nenhum doce para dentro, Remus afastou o prato e encostou os cotovelos na mesa observando os amigos conversarem, ou discutirem no caso de Mary e Sirius.

Estavam todos tão felizes.

- Você quer ir dar uma volta lá fora? – Chamou Marlene.

Remus levantou antes mesmo de responder, sorrindo ofereceu a mão esquerda para ela.

- Vamos lá.

Sem prestar atenção no que os amigos diziam os dois caminharam sorrateiramente para fora do castelo. O que era muito fácil já que todos estavam entretidos no jantar e o Monitor da Grifinória era ele mesmo.

- Eu vou acabar te trazendo problemas Lupin. – Marlene falou enquanto caminhavam até o pátio mais distante.

- Não se preocupe, enquanto todos estiverem lá naquele banquete estamos seguros.

Ele encostou-se à parede. Marlene parou à sua frente, como se tentasse ler o que passava pela mente dele. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela.

- Não me olhe assim. – Ela falou sorrindo calmamente e desviando o olhar.

- Desculpe.

- Será que um dia eu vou saber tudo o que se passa na mente de Remus Lupin?

- A mente de Remus Lupin é sem graça, Marlene McKinnon.

- Eu duvido, mas espero que seja possível.

Ele desviou o olhar para longe. Marlene encostou-se à parede ao lado dele. A ouviu suspirar profundamente.

- Você sabe que algo ruim vai acontecer não sabe?

- É, eu sei. – Remus respondeu em um sussurro.

- Remus eu...

Ela segurou a mão dele com força. Ele fez o mesmo.

- Algo ruim vai acontecer, mas vai ficar tudo bem no final. – Ele falou para tentar deixar Marlene mais calma. Duvidava de suas próprias palavras.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Mas Remus sabia que ela queria dizer mais.

- Acho que se eu falasse com o Regulus poderia impedir que ele fizesse uma besteira... Eu poderia descobrir o que ele e os amigos estão planejando. – A voz de Marlene estava diferente, como se estivesse à beira das lágrimas.

- Marlene... – Ele não sabia como falar aquilo. – Eu não sei se você poderia fazer alguma coisa pelo Regulus.

- Você acha? Eu me sinto tão inútil, tive todo tempo do mundo para fazer alguma coisa certa.

- Sério, não fala essas coisas. Tem gente que simplesmente não pode ser ajudado.

- Ah Remus!

O moreno soltou a mão dela devagar e postou-se à sua frente. Levou as duas mãos até sua cintura. Marlene o abraçou pelo pescoço, fazendo com que o espaço entre os dois acabasse. Ela o abraçou com muita força.

E então ela deixou que as lágrimas caíssem de uma vez. Ele sabia que não importava o que dissesse, palavras de consolo não adiantariam de nada. Marlene não era burra. Remus só deixou que ela chorasse tudo o que tinha para chorar e a abraçou o mais forte que pode.

- Me desculpe. – Ela falou, ainda com a voz um tanto embargada.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe. – Eles se soltaram aos poucos do abraço. Mas o rapaz manteve as mãos na cintura ela.

- Eu encharquei sua camisa. – Marlene passava as mãos pelo rosto para limpar as lágrimas restantes.

Remus riu do comentário dela.

- Não se preocupa com isso, o que é um pouco de água salgada não é mesmo?

Marlene riu. Remus riu junto.

- Acho que por hoje chega de lágrimas não é? – Ele falou baixo, passando uma das mãos pelo rosto dela.

- Sim. Já foi o suficiente por semanas.

McKinnon o abraçou pelo pescoço mais uma vez e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Remus. O rapaz não conteve o arrepio que sentiu. Sorriu sozinho.

- Remus? – Ela chamou.

- Lene.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de você não sabe?

Silêncio. Ele não estava esperando por aquilo. Era claro que ele sabia daquilo, ou desconfiava em seu íntimo, mas não esperava que a garota falaria sobre aquilo, não agora... Nem nunca.

- Remus? – Ela tirou o rosto do pescoço do rapaz e o olhou.

Desviou um pouco o olhar dela e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você está com vergonha? Deixa disso, eu que me declarei aqui. – Ela falou quase rindo.

- Eu... É... McKinnon, você tem o dom de me deixar sem palavras.

- Você não precisa falar nada. – Ela disse, olhando-o.

E ele não falou.

Apenas segurou o rosto dela e o trouxe para mais perto do dele. E então Marlene acabou com espaço que ainda restava entre os lábios deles. Ele não sabia o quanto queria beijá-la até aquele momento. Os lábios dos dois pareciam inseparáveis, e o fôlego dos dois intermináveis.

Sentia a mão de Marlene em seus cabelos, ela os puxava de leve. Fazendo com que Remus aumentasse a intensidade do beijo cada vez mais. E foi com certa dificuldade que ele após um tempo, separou seus lábios dos dela.

- Oi. – Ela disse, um tanto sem fôlego.

- Oi. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- Eu posso deduzir com isso que você gosta pelo menos um pouco de mim também não é?

- Eu acho que você pode.


	4. Chapter 4

Marlene sempre teve uma curiosidade maior que ela mesma. Essa curiosidade era por tudo que envolvia magia principalmente e foi assim que ela acabou aprendendo coisas que estavam à frente do seu ano. Esta curiosidade sempre trouxera coisas boas, mas dessa vez foi diferente.

Após a noite que passara ao lado de Remus, seguiram-se semanas em que ela raramente o via, sempre estava andando apressado, saindo das aulas assim que acabavam. Ele não parecia bem, aparentava um cansaço fora do normal. Queria muito não deixar que a paranóia a fizesse inventar histórias em sua cabeça. Ele só estava ocupado, não tem nada com ela, ou aquele beijo.

O beijo que a deixara acordada naquela noite. O beijo que não deixou seus pensamentos livres por nenhum segundo durante aquelas semanas. Ela não contara para nenhuma de suas amigas o que acontecera, era algo somente dela e Remus. Queria guardar para si como sua lembrança mais forte de felicidade, o que parecia bobagem ás vezes, pois poderia ser somente ela quem pensava tanto naquele momento.

Era noite quando sua curiosidade não lhe trouxera boas coisas pela primeira vez. Estava cansada de esperar por Remus, decidira que iria atrás do rapaz e falar com ele, não fazer cobranças, pois ela não tinha direito nenhum, só gostaria de conversar com ele, afinal ele era seu amigo e fazia falta como tal.

Após a sua última aula, Marlene correu até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, não avistou lá Remus, e então tentou encontrar algum de seus amigos, mas sem sinal deles. Passou por Mary e ignorou suas múltiplas perguntas dizendo um "Já volto!" estabanado. Entrou no corredor dos dormitórios masculinos, não fazia ideia de onde era o de Remus, deu alguns passos atenta, mas por sua sorte viu Peter Pettigrew saindo de seu dormitório apressadamente, caminhou até ele.

- Peter, sabe onde está Remus?

O garoto se assustou e deu um passo para trás.

- Remus? Eu... Não sei.

- Mas é claro que você sabe, oras. Me diga Peter. – Falou ela exasperando-se.

- Desculpe Marlene, mas eu realmente não sei.

O rapaz tentou passar por ela, mas Marlene foi mais rápida e o segurou, com mais força que pretendia o empurrou para parede. Peter se encolheu completamente.

- Desculpe, eu não queria ser tão rude. – Falou Marlene o mais calma que pode, tirando as mãos do garoto.

- Tu-tudo bem. – Gaguejou o rapaz. - Mas eu realmente não sei onde ele está, me deixe ir. Combinei de estudar com James na biblioteca.

Estudar com James? Marlene achou tão difícil de acreditar naquilo, mas apenas assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do caminho do rapaz. Era óbvio que ele estava mentindo.

Ela esperou um tempo e então o seguiu, não foi difícil achá-lo após um tempo, ele era devagar e estava tão apressado que não percebeu em nenhum momento que estava sendo seguido. Como Marlene já imaginava, ele não estava indo para biblioteca, o rapaz seguiu para um corredor mais afastado no segundo andar, e parou em frente a uma armadura, Marlene estava espiando atrás de uma armadura igual.

Peter apertou em algum lugar atrás do capacete da armadura e ela deu dois passos para o lado. O garoto entrou pelo buraco que a armadura deixara e sumiu, segundos depois a armadura voltou ao lugar como se nunca tivesse se movido. Marlene correu, procurou rapidamente onde Peter havia tocado, tinha que ser rápida senão o perderia de vista, e sabe-se lá para onde aquela passagem a levaria. Tateou por mais um tempo até que finalmente achou, esperou e armadura fez exatamente tudo o que fizera antes.

Hesitando por uns segundos, ela entrou. O lugar estava escuro, mas logo no final (Marlene achava que era o final) se via uma fonte de luz. Ela caminhava devagar, mas isso não a livrou de tropeçar em algo e cair, evitou bater com o rosto no chão, mas isso lhe custou um corte em cada uma das mãos. Não conseguia ver direito, mas estava sangrando. Xingou baixo, levantou-se e recomeçou a andar. Peter deveria estar por ali. Sendo assim, Remus também.

- O que eu estou fazendo, por Merlin. – Falou baixinho. – Eu devo ser maluca.

Ela caminhava o mais rápido que conseguia, mas com cuidado para não cair novamente. Suas mãos ardiam, mas ela tentava não pensar nisso, e nem sequer olhou para elas. Chegou de onde via a fonte de luz, e ela vinha do teto da casa, sim, ela percebera que estava em uma casa. Abandonada provavelmente, quanto mais entrava na casa mais barulhos ela ouvia. Respirou fundo e subiu as escadas, parou no meio quando ouviu várias vozes, algumas alteradas, passos apressados. Entrou no primeiro cômodo que encontrou e fechou a porta. Deu uma olhada no quarto, ele estava praticamente vazio, havia apenas uma cama velha, cortinas que estavam uns trapos e algo que algum dia deveria ter sido uma lareira. Ela espiou por um pequeno buraco que havia na porta, nenhum movimento lá fora.

Mas ainda escutava vozes.

Não conseguia entender o que as vozes diziam ou reconhecer alguma delas, as pessoas deveriam estar vários andares acima, mas suas vozes ecoavam. Marlene aprumou os ouvidos e percebeu que estava chegando mais perto.

- Não se transforme agora, rabicho! Podemos te pisotear sem querer por aqui, espere até chegarmos lá fora. – Marlene ouviu a voz. E era de James.

- Você acha que é uma boa ideia o Sirius ficar lá com ele? – Perguntou Peter com a voz esganiçada.

- Hoje está sendo um dia mais difícil que os outros, e Sirius é o que consegue controlá-lo um pouco mais. – Marlene percebia a preocupação na voz de James. Era até estranho James daquela forma, ele era sempre descontraído.

De repente um urro preencheu a casa completamente. Aquele urro fez com que Marlene se arrepiasse completamente. A pessoa parecia estar sentindo uma dor imensa. Seu coração estava acelerado, uma preocupação tomou conta dela e o pior foi o que ela ouviu depois.

- Pobre Remus, hoje não será uma noite fácil. – James falou enquanto passava bem em frente da porta em que Marlene estava.

Mais um urro. Ela não podia acreditar que Remus era quem estava sofrendo daquela maneira. Após um tempo, ela percebeu que James e Peter já não estavam por perto. Tomou coragem a saiu do cômodo em que estava. Não sabia que iria atrás de Remus ou saía dali o mais rápido que podia. Ela queria poder ajudar, talvez conseguisse ajudá-lo, apesar de não ter nenhuma ideia do que estava se passando com ele.

Resolvera subir os degraus da escada e ir atrás dele. Sirius estaria lá também, e juntos poderiam fazer algo por Remus... Se é que algo poderia ser feito. Aquela casa não parecia segura, era tão velha e parecia que a qualquer momento desabaria. Mais um urro, dessa vez mais perto. A garota se arrepiou completamente, seu estômago dava voltas estranhas e sentia sua perna tremer. Forçou-se a andar mais e quanto mais andava mais o sons produzidos por Remus ficavam fortes, mas ela não ouvia a voz de Sirius.

Ela não sabia onde estava, não sabia se aquela casa fazia parte de Hogwarts, mas ao menos ainda lembrava de como voltar para lá, qualquer coisa pegaria Remus e o levaria para a enfermaria da escola. Não entendia porque os amigos já não tinham feito aquilo.

- Saia! Saia daqui! – Ela ouvia Remus gritar, sua voz estava dolorosa. Chegou a doer em Marlene. – Vai-começar-saia-daqui-Sirius!

Ele parecia sem forças para falar. Ela correu abriu algumas portas, mas não eram as certas, estavam todas vazia.

O desespero começou a tomar conta dela, subiu mais um lance de escadas, tropeçando no último degrau. Parou para respirar e então muitas coisas aconteceram de uma vez.

Uma porta se abriu e de lá saiu um grande cachorro preto ás pressas, quando viu Marlene ele ficou estático. Ela pegou a varinha do bolso e apontou para ele. O cachorro latiu algumas vezes, como se a alertasse. Marlene deu alguns passos para frente. Dentro do quarto em que o cachorro estava vários barulhos começaram, algo estava quebrando com as coisas que ainda restavam lá. Mais latidos e o cachorro avançou na direção dela.

- Saia! Não quero fazer mal a você! – Marlene disse e sentiu-se meio boba por estar falando com um cachorro.

Mas o cachorro começou a avançar e no caminho que fazia a sua transformação começou e para o horror, espanto e enorme surpresa da garota o cachorro se transformou em Sirius Black.

Ele estava furioso.

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – Sirius disse enquanto a pegava pela mão e puxava para descer as escadas.

- Eu-eu... O que está acontecendo? – Marlene perguntou desesperada. – Remus... Ele está lá dentro?

Sirius não respondeu, puxava Marlene pela escada. Mas com certa irritação, a garota se desvencilhou de Sirius e parou no meio da escada.

- Me explique Sirius!

Antes que o rapaz explicasse algo o que estava naquela sala quebrando tudo, saiu. Não era nada do que Marlene poderia imaginar, nada que ela pudesse ajudar. De lá saiu um Lobisomem, assustador e enfurecido. Era Remus. Ela deixou escapar um grito e levou as mãos à boca, não conseguia se mexer. E a criatura a viu. Sirius puxo-a mais uma vez e ele começaram a descer as escadas, pulando degraus, mas não era suficiente.

Em alguns passos o Lobisomem os alcançou. Sirius tentou falar com ele, mas foi empurrado para o lado. Marlene pegou a varinha, sua mão tremia. Ela não o atacaria de modo algum, não poderia. Remus partiu para cima dela, mas Sirius em sua forma de cão pulou nele, ela correu. Desceu mais um lance de escadas, olhando para trás algumas vezes, Remus e Sirius estavam numa briga horrível. Era culpa dela, o que ela tinha que ter ido até lá? Mas agora ela não podia pensar naquelas coisas. Quando estava quase chegando à passagem que levava à Hogwarts ouviu latidos e logo Sirius à vista.

- Vamos! – Marlene chamou.

Tinha achado que Sirius vinha sozinho, mas em seu encalço estava Remus. Remus ignorou agora o cachorro e investiu contra Marlene, a garota sentiu as garras dele em seu braço, a força foi tão grande que ela caiu batendo com a cabeça contra a parede.

As últimas coisas que viu foi Sirius partindo para cima de Remus mais uma vez e James chamando o nome dela... Ao longe.


	5. Chapter 5

Ela estava ali, deitada, imóvel. Tão imóvel que parecia... O rapaz balançou a cabeça como se aquele movimento tirasse o pensamento de sua mente. Era besteira pensar aquilo, pois ele via seu peito subir e descer, sua respiração calma e isso o deixava tranquilo. Só em pensar que ele poderia tê-la machucado mais, além daquele hematoma na cabeça, que agora estava quase imperceptível, e aquele corte no braço (ficou sabendo pelos amigos que tinha sido profundo, e que ela perdera muito sangue rapidamente), não poderia deixar que algo mais grave acontecesse com ela.

Agora ela sabia de seu segredo. Sabia o quão perigoso ele era, e provavelmente não iria mais querer manter qualquer tipo de relação com ele. É claro que não a culparia por isso. Ele mesmo estava pensando em se afastar, em deixá-la livre e em segurança. Mas encontrar forças para fazer isso era outra coisa. Será que seria capaz? Muitas dúvidas, muitas mesmo.

Marlene parecia tão frágil. Mas depois daquela noite, Remus soube que ela não era tão frágil assim. Ele tinha muitas perguntas, e para começar nem mesmo sabia como ela tinha encontrado um caminho até a Casa dos Gritos. Ele estava ali olhando-a e contendo o impulso de segurar uma de suas mãos, ele não tinha nem direito de estar ali pois era o culpado afinal, mesmo que jamais quisesse que aquilo tivesse acontecido.

Madame Pomfrey dissera que a qualquer momento ela acordaria, já que a poção que ela lhe dera para dormir já estaria perdendo o efeito. Estava ali não fazia muito tempo, mas ansiava para que ela acordasse logo. Sem resistir a vontade, Remus levou uma das mãos até as da garota, ao seu toque ela se remexeu na cama, sobressaltado, ele soltou a mão dela. Aos poucos Marlene abriu os olhos, piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade, abriu um pequeno sorriso ao reconhecer Remus e o rapaz não conseguiu segurar um sorriso também.

- Lupin. – Ela falou com a voz fraca.

- Como está se sentido?

- Bem. – Mas quando tentou se apoiar com o braço direito para sentar na cama, fez uma careta de dor. – Nossa.

- Calma. – Ele falou enquanto ajudava Marlene se sentar.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Ela perguntou enquanto tocava o curativo feito no braço.

- Um dia inteiro. – Ele falou enquanto a observava. – Hoje é Domingo.

- Perdi o sábado? Que droga. – Ela falou em um tom de brincadeira.

- Você precisava descansar, dormir assim fez com que você se recuperasse mais rápido até.

- Eu estou me sentindo bem. – Ela baixou os olhos. Olhava para as mãos, os machucados que ela conseguira ao cair nem estavam visíveis mais. – Remus.

- Eu sei que você tem muitas perguntas, eu também tenho as minhas, mas não acho que esse seja o momento certo para essa conversa. – Ele falou num tom calmo, mas decidido.

- Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer, você tem? – Ela perguntou igualmente decidida. – Vamos conversar agora, por favor.

- Aqui não é o local, Marlene. Você ainda está em recuperação.

- Remus! – Ela o encarava. Ele não podia manter aquele olhar por muito tempo. Sempre iria ceder. Os olhos cor de mel de Marlene chegavam a hipnotizar.

Quando o garoto iria responder Madame Pomfrey se aproximou dos dois. Remus levantou e as deixou a sós para que ela examinasse Marlene. O único leito ocupado era o dela, e quase ninguém sabia qual o motivo dela estar ali. O diretor não deixou com que o assunto se espalhasse depois que James, Peter e Sirius voltaram para a escola com Marlene.

Após uns minutos, Madame Pomfrey abriu as cortinas do leito de Marlene e ela estava pronta para sair dali. Ela lhes dissera que só bastava que a garota tomasse a poção durante mais uns dias e seu braço estaria curado por completo. Marlene a abraçou em agradecimento pelos cuidados e junto com Remus saiu da enfermaria, em silêncio.

Silêncio esse que não duraria muito tempo.

- E então Remus? – Ela indagou.

- Ok, você quer conversar então? – Ele falou um tanto irritado. Parou de andar e fito-a. – O que você estava fazendo n'A Casa dos Gritos? Como você chegou até lá? E porque diabos você não foi embora logo?

- A Casa dos Gritos? É claro! – Falou ela. Como não pensara nisso antes? Balançou a cabeça. – Fui atrás de você, já que você esteve me evitando por semanas! Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo, então segui o Peter até lá. E você acha que eu iria embora? Você estava urrando de dor, Lupin! Eu-eu achei que poderia te ajudar! Eu queria te ajudar!

Ao final ela já estava praticamente gritando e às lágrimas.

Remus se assustou. Ficou sem palavras por uns instantes, tentando absorver tudo o que a garota lhe dissera. A primeira coisa que ele esperava dela era uma reação nada boa pelo fato dele ser o que era. Um Lobisomem. Mas não, ela estava preocupada com ele. Queria ajudá-lo.

- Não tem como me ajudar, Marlene. – Ele falou baixo. – Lembra que eu disse que tem pessoas que não podem ser ajudadas? Não estava falando somente sobre o Regulus.

E então ela sucumbiu às lágrimas.

Remus a abraçou, tomando cuidado para não tocar em seu machucado.

- Calma. Eu consigo lidar com isso, você não precisa ficar assim.

- Você... Você não pode ser ajudado? Eu quero te ajudar, Lupin. – Ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele enquanto soluçava.

- Ah Lene, você não sabe como eu queria que você pudesse fazer algo por mim. – Disse Remus, enquanto passava a mão entre os cabelos dela. – Mas eu realmente já consigo lidar muito melhor com isso agora.

Aos poucos Marlene foi se acalmando. Eles se desvencilharam e ela o encarou, resquícios de lágrimas ainda em seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes agora, uma tristeza estava destacada em seu rosto. Marlene suspirou.

- Eu sinto muito por ter causado isso tudo, se eu não fosse até lá... Por Merlin, eu te coloquei em problemas? Você e os garotos? Dumbledore castigou vocês? Ele sabe de tudo?

- Calma, calma. – Remus falou sorrindo calmamente. – Ele sabe de tudo, e não, ele não nos castigou... Ele sempre soube de tudo e nos ajudou mais uma vez. Só nos pediu mais cuidado e tudo mais.

- Ao menos isso... Estou mais aliviada agora. – Ela parou por um momento e o olhou. Usou a mão do braço bom para acariciar o rosto dele, que tinha alguns arranhões novos, fruto daquela noite provavelmente. – Ah Remus, isso tudo deve ser tão difícil para você. Eu nem consigo imaginar.

- Por favor, eu não quero que você se preocupe com isso. Não quero que essa seja a única coisa que você consiga pensar ao falar comigo. – Ele falou baixinho, deixando que ela o acariciasse.

- Eu tenho mais umas perguntas, Remus, mas eu vou deixar para outra ocasião. – Ela falou no mesmo tom.

- Marlene, eu preciso dizer que estou aliviado por você não me odiar agora. – Ele começou a falar, tentando usar as palavras certas. – Mas acho mais seguro para você... Ficar longe de mim.

- Ficar longe de você? Isso não tem nexo, é só eu não fazer burrada como da outra vez, e só fiz porque não sabia da situação, escuta Remus... Eu não quero me afastar de você, e não vou.

- Mas ficar perto de mim... Não é saudável, Lene. Você precisa entender.

- Não, você que precisa entender. Nada do que você falar vai fazer com que eu me afaste de você.

- Sua cabeça dura! – Ele não resistiu mais uma vez ao impulso e a beijou. Mas dessa vez o beijo não começara calmo. Remus tomou os lábios dela com paixão e a envolveu pela cintura com vontade, ela deu um pequeno sorriso durante o beijo e então se entregou, esquecendo-se até do seu braço machucado.

Ela o empurrou até a parede e colou seu corpo ao dele enquanto aumentava cada vez mais o ritmo do beijo, ele a envolvia de uma forma que nem com muito esforço ela conseguiria sair, levou sua mão até a nuca e passou as unhas por lá, e puxou o lábio inferior dele ao fim do beijo.

Ambos sorriam.

- Você não está parecendo alguém que acabou de sair da enfermaria. – Remus disse.

- E você é o culpado por isso. – Ela disse, marcando mais um beijo em seus lábios. – Lupin, não venha mais com essa história de me tirar da tua vida, ok?

- Eu acho que não posso vencer uma discussão com você. – Ele disse por fim.

- Não pode mesmo, meus argumentos são ótimos.

- São esses seus olhos que me vencem. – Ele disse, encarando-a.

- Meus olhos é? Não sabia disso, que bom que tenho uma arma contra você e suas ideias malucas. – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Não deveria ter te dito isso. – Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Vamos, suas amigas estavam loucas de preocupação, preciso te devolver a elas.

- Eu acho que elas podem esperar mais um pouco.

E o beijou mais uma vez. E mais uma vez e mais uma vez...


	6. Chapter 6

Regulus o fitava com ferocidade. Remus sentia seu olhar pesar nele, preferiu não encará-lo, apenas passou mais uma página do livro que estava lendo, na verdade fingindo ler, só tinha que esperar Sirius voltar para poder sair daquela biblioteca. Regulus estava ali há dez minutos, encarando-o. Arrependeu-se por não ter ido procurar pelo livro no lugar de Sirius.

Virou mais uma página.

O rapaz não sabia exatamente o motivo da raiva de Regulus. Ou ele descobrira que ele era o culpado pelos ferimentos de Marlene ou que os dois estavam se envolvendo. Essa era a melhor das hipóteses. Na pior, Regulus já saberia das duas coisas.

Remus ouviu passos apressados e quando olhou para o outro canto da biblioteca, vira Sirius andando até ele não só com um, mas no mínimo cinco livros grossos. O amigo fingiu não ter visto o irmão e colocou os livros sobre a mesa em que Remus estava.

- Foi mal a demora, peguei esses aqui para o Peter, a dificuldade que ele tem em poções vai acabar de uma vez agora. – Sirius sorriu.

- Entendi. Vamos logo, sim? – Remus levantou, colocou a mochila nas costas e pegou alguns livros da pilha que Sirius trouxera.

Antes que Sirius terminasse de pegar os livros, Regulus falou num tom de deboche:

- Péssima escolha você tem para amigos, irmão.

- Vamos embora, ignore isso. – Pediu Remus baixo.

Sirius olhou para o irmão e então para Remus, respirou fundo e pegou o último livro que faltava. Os dois começaram a andar. Remus um tanto aliviado.

- Mamãe ficará tão desgostosa ao saber o tipo de gente com quem você anda. – Disse Regulus com a voz arrastada, cheia de rancor.

Antes mesmo que Remus pudesse pedir para que Sirius ignorasse mais uma vez, o amigo pegou o livro que estava no topo, virou-se rapidamente e o jogo contra o irmão. Regulus claramente não esperava por aquilo, o livro atingiu o rapaz no peito, o baque foi surdo quando o livro atingiu o chão.

Sirius foi até o irmão, enfurecido, muito mais do que Regulus estava com Remus. Ele não o culpou quando viu Regulus dar alguns passos para trás, Sirius estava assustador. Ele encarou o irmão por alguns segundos, abaixou-se para pegar o livro e falou baixo, de modo que Remus escutara com dificuldade.

- Fique longe dele, não fale nada contra ele. Se eu souber que você andou espalhando boatos por aí – Sirius fez uma pausa. – Acho que não tenho que continuar a frase, não é mesmo?

- Vamos, Sirius. – Chamou Remus, calmamente.

Com a hesitação de Sirius, o rapaz andou até ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro, olhando seriamente para Regulus.

- Vamos. – Repetiu.

E eles foram. Andaram calmamente até a saída da biblioteca, em silêncio. Remus sentia que o outro estava muito aborrecido e sabia que quando ele estava assim não adiantava falar nada. Antes de adentrarem o Salão Comunal Sirius o segurou pelo braço como um sinal para que ele parasse.

- Me desculpe, pelo o que ele disse. – Ele parecia extremamente envergonhado e Remus sabia que não era pelo pedido de desculpas e sim pelo o que o irmão fizera. – Se eu pudesse escolher a minha família...

- Tudo bem, Sirius. – Interrompeu Remus. – Sério. Esquece isso.

- Está certo. – Falou ele. – Vamos encontrar com a Marlene agora? Ela já deve estar maluca atrás de você.

Remus apenas riu e juntos, eles foram para o Salão Comunal. Ele não percebera o quanto estava sentindo falta de Marlene até o momento em que estivera que esperar por ela. Encontraram com James e Peter. Sirius contara rapidamente o que acontecera na biblioteca, e Remus agradecera mentalmente por James não estar lá também, pois a reação dele fora exatamente igual à de Sirius. Após alguns minutos Mary aparecera para dizer que a amiga logo estaria descendo e que era para ele esperá-la.

Quando menos esperou, ela apareceu descendo pelas escadas.

O abraço que dera nela foi tão forte que a tirou do chão, mas logo lembrou-se dos ferimentos da garota, soltou-a devagar. E sorriu. E ela sorriu de volta. Foram interrompidos por seus amigos, lembrando-os que ambos precisavam comer e todas aquelas coisas. Ele segurou a mão dela pelas pontas dos dedos, discretamente. Mary e Emmeline desceram com os dois e os amigos. Remus e Marlene desciam em silêncio enquanto os amigos conversavam sobre qualquer coisa.

Quando Remus iria abrir a boca para falar com ela, mais uma vez Regulus aparecera à sua frente. Ele sentira Marlene apertar sua mão, olhou de relance para Sirius e vira sua mão ir para o bolso da calça em que ele guardava a varinha, em questão de segundos Regulus estava gritando e Marlene respondia da mesma forma. James e Sirius estavam prestes à atacar quando Regulus investiu contra Remus.

A confusão já não podia ser evitada.

Remus tentava se desvencilhar de Regulus, mas Marlene estava perto demais e ele não queria fazer qualquer movimento que a machucasse. Por fim, Black o soltou depois de Marlene gritar que ele a estava machucando. Mais rápido do que qualquer um, mais rápido e eficaz que um feitiço, James socou Regulus.

E ele caiu inconsciente.

Definitivamente aquele não era o dia de Regulus. Atingido pela segunda vez de surpresa, o rapaz caíra no chão. Remus queria poder tê-lo socado também, afinal não era tão complacente quanto parecia. Marlene abaixou-se para ajudá-lo. Ele queria puxá-la dali, queria dizer que ele não merecia nenhuma preocupação dela. Mas apenas observou.

- James! – Repreendeu Marlene.

- O quê? – Perguntou ele. – Esse verme mereceu, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu mais cedo...

- Mais cedo? – Perguntou Mary.

- Esquece. – Falou Remus.

Ela não insistiu para saber naquele momento, mas com certeza mais tarde iria querer saber. Marlene chamava por Regulus e ele por um tempo permaneceu inconsciente.

- Quem sabe com mais um ele não acorde? – Falou James, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

- Eu vou sair daqui, senão eu mesmo dou o que ele merece. – Falou Sirius e voltou por aonde veio.

Marlene e Regulus trocaram algumas palavras, Remus estava tão atordoado que não prestara atenção na conversa, sentia-se exausto, ainda não estava totalmente recuperado de sua última lua cheia.

- Eu não acredito que me trocou por esse cara. – Regulus disse ainda caído no chão.

E Marlene respondera que ele já tivera a chance dele e que já conversaram sobre aquilo, colocando um ponto final naquela conversa. Lupin não entendera bem o que aquilo queria dizer, não achava certo estar ouvindo aquela conversa, apenas desviou o olhar e viu que os amigos não sabiam também, se ficavam ali ou não. Apenas quando Marlene levantou e foi embora que eles se entreolharam.

- Eu vou atrás dela. – Falou Remus.

- Não Lupin, deixa que eu vou... Acho melhor. – Emmeline falou. E então seguiu pelo caminho que a amiga fizera.

- Bem, vamos comer cara. – Falou James, ignorando Regulus.

Os garotos e Mary seguiram sem trocar muitas palavras até o Grande Salão. Lupin mal conseguia colocar algo para dentro, a comida não tinha gosto de nada e o que os amigos diziam não faziam sentido porque não os ouvia de verdade. Estava pensando em Marlene e em como em um minuto tudo parecia bem e em outro, ele já não sabia mais de nada. Achava que deveria ir atrás dela, era necessário que os dois conversassem, queria ouvir de Marlene tudo o que ela estava sentindo.

Quando Emmeline apareceu dizendo que Marlene não quis conversar com ela, ele resolvera que tinha de ir atrás dela. Mesmo que ela o mandasse ir embora, ele tinha que tentar. Saiu andando sem saber exatamente para onde ir. Onde iria encontrá-la naquele castelo imenso.

Mas seus passos sabiam exatamente por onde andar. Estava perto do lugar favorito de Marlene e só agora percebera, estava chegando à Torre de Astronomia. Ele parou uns instantes, pensando no que falaria para ela, em como se comportaria. Ela tinha o direito de querer ficar sozinha, mas ele não conseguia fazer isso. A preocupação era maior.

Chegou mais perto e notou que a porta da sala estava entreaberta, achou estranho, mas continuou andando, sem fazer barulho algum enquanto caminhava até lá. Parou perto da porta, antes de entrar por completo, deu uma olhada pela sala. E o que viu fez seu estômago revirar.

O seus olhos deveriam estar enganados. Aquela cena não era real. Piscou algumas vezes, mas para seu azar, a cena não sumiu. Eles dois continuavam ali, seus lábios agora estavam separados e conversavam sobre alguma coisa, ele sorria, como se estivesse satisfeito com algo.

Remus não aguentou mais ver aquela cena, saiu de lá silenciosamente. Completamente confuso. Não sabia o que pensar sobre Marlene McKinnon, não entendia o porquê daquela situação. Eles não tinham nada oficialmente, não namoravam, nem sequer conversaram sobre os beijos trocados. Mas ele sentia-se traído, afinal, ela confessara que gostava dele, lá naquele pátio... Onde ele a consolara, onde deram o primeiro beijo.

O rapaz agora corria pelos corredores desertos de Hogwarts. Seus pensamentos à mil. Ela não poderia ser mentirosa daquela forma... Mas por que diabos ela estava beijando Regulus Black na sala de Astronomia? Ele jamais iria saber, porque jamais iria perguntar. Sentia-se extremamente idiota por estar daquele jeito. Eles não tinham nada! Ele deveria parar de agir como se estivessem juntos. Eles não estavam e nunca iriam ficar juntos.

Lupin estava decidido.

Se ela estava tão indecisa, ele escolheria por ela. Deixaria o caminho livre de uma vez para Regulus e seguiria a sua vida. É melhor assim – dizia para si mesmo – Seria loucura se envolver com alguém, sendo o que era. Quando entrou no seu dormitório encontrou seus três amigos, à sua espera. Sabia que teria que contar a eles. Então, resolvera fazer logo.

Ao fim da história não falaram nada.

Não acreditaram no que ouviram. Lupin deu de ombros e falou que precisava dormir, o que não era mentira, mas sabia que não iria dormir tão cedo naquela noite. Os amigos apenas o deixaram se afundar na cama.

E então ele deitou e esperou que o cansaço vencesse os seus pensamentos.


	7. Chapter 7

O rumo que as coisas tomaram depois daquela noite foram péssimos. O dia após Remus ter visto Marlene e Regulus juntos, a garota fora procurá-lo e sendo o mais frio possível, ele disse para ela não procurá-lo mais e foi o que ela fez. E então, por semanas ele ignorou tudo o que fosse ligado à Marlene McKinnon. Era tão difícil, tão difícil quanto lidar com o seu outro eu, o lobisomem. Ele sentia a falta dela, mas seu orgulho estava ferido demais para ele voltar a falar com ela. Nas aulas que tinham juntos ele a pegava olhando-o, parecia tão feliz quanto ele.

O que dizia muita coisa.

Não a via junto de Regulus, mas isso não dizia muita coisa, já que mesmo quando estavam juntos ele também não os via andando de mãos dadas por Hogwarts ou coisa do tipo. Os dias dele se resumiam em acordar, sobreviver o dia todo e ir dormir para fazer a mesma coisa no próximo dia.

Passou a evitar a Sala Comunal da Grifinória para não ter que ficar no mesmo grupo que Marlene. Os amigos tentavam amenizar as coisas, mas não adiantava. Ele não conseguia esquecer o que vira.

Mas em uma noite em que resolvera encarar Marlene na hora do jantar, a situação ficou muito pior. Estava sentado um tanto afastado de Marlene e suas amigas, mas conseguira vê-la levantando da mesa, um tanto atordoada, e indo embora. Deu de ombros e voltou para a sua refeição que estava até o momento intocada.

Junto com James e Peter, ele subiu até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória e ficou sentado em uma das confortáveis poltronas, apenas observando os amigos jogarem. Não havia mais ninguém além dos três lá, disseram para Sirius que o esperariam lá, mas o rapaz sumira. Já passava das onze da noite quando Lily entrou atônita na sala.

- Remus! – A voz de Lily soava desesperada. Ela estava parou à sua frente – Está acontecendo alguma coisa!

Ele olhou para a garota sem entender. Mas foi James quem perguntou:

- O que foi? – Ele levantou e foi até ela.

- Marlene... Ela andou conversando com Severus esses tempos, em que vocês não estavam se falando e estou com medo de que ela esteja encrencada. – Ela olhando para Remus.

James e Remus se entreolharam.

- E por que ela estaria encrencada? Sabe de algo além disso? – Remus perguntou.

Em seu íntimo, nunca deixara de se importar com Marlene. Nada do que sentira mudara, estava apenas magoado.

- Não... Mas vocês sabe no que Snape tá metido, vocês viram. – Ela tocou no ombro de Remus. – Por favor, temos que ir atrás dela.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. E falou num sussurro:

- Regulus é quem tem que ir atrás dela. Além do mais, é amigo de Snape.

- Remus! – Exclamou ela. – James, por favor, fale com ele. Procure o Sirius também, eu sinto que ela não está –

Ela parou de falar pois viu Sirius e Emmeline correndo até eles.

- A Marlene... Ela-ela – Emmeline não conseguiu continuar. Olhou para Sirius.

- Ela está na enfermaria. Não sabemos o que aconteceu, foi encontrada fora do castelo, desacordada.

Lily deixou escapar um gritinho. Remus levantou da poltrona na mesma hora.

- Snape? Snape fez isso com ela? – Ele perguntou olhando para o amigo.

- Não sabemos! – Falou Emmeline, sua voz estava tremula.

- Nós estávamos procurando por ela, aqui pelo castelo mesmo, em possíveis lugares que ela poderia estar, aí encontramos com Nick-Quase-sem-Cabeça e ele nos o que tinha acontecido, Mary foi até lá. – Disse Sirius, abalado.

- Vamos! Vamos até lá! – Falou Remus. Mas ele mesmo não conseguia sair do lugar, estava atordoado demais.

Lily pegou sua mão com delicadeza e o puxou para andar. Os amigos seguiram, tentaram não fazer muito barulho, andavam com pressa, mas não corriam para não chamar atenção de nenhum monitor que estivesse fazendo uma ronda, duvidava que se fosse algum da Sonserina, ele ouviria os motivos dos garotos por estarem fora da cama, ou pior Filch.

Ao chegarem às portas da enfermaria, encontraram Marcus McKinnon, andando de um lado para ao outro e Mary sentada no chão com as mãos na cabeça. Emmeline correu até ela, e sentou ao seu lado. O McKinnon não pareceu surpreso ao ver os garotos se aproximarem.

- Como ela está? – Remus foi o primeiro a perguntar. Nunca falara com o rapaz, mas ser educado naquele momento não importava.

- Está sendo tratada, madame Pomfrey disse que pode cuidar dela, se não fosse capaz já teriam transferido-a para um hospital. Não sei muita coisa, cheguei não faz muito tempo. – Falou ele com a voz rouca. – Dumbledore já esteve aqui, me tranquilizou. Disse que já está atrás de quem fez isso com ela.

- Eu sou o culpado. – Desabafou Remus. – Se eu estivesse com ela...

Marcus não pareceu entender, então James interviu.

- Para com isso cara. – Ele balançou a cabeça em negação. – Culpados nós sabemos quem são.

- Vocês sabem? – Perguntou McKinnon.

- Não, na verdade, são especulações. – Falou Lily, olhando duramente para James.

Marcus não pareceu muito convencido mas assentiu com a cabeça. Olhava constantemente para a porta da enfermaria. Após um tempo, madame Pomfrey saiu de lá e olhou para cada um deles.

- Os senhores não deveriam estar aqui. – Ela falou. Balançou a cabeça e então disse olhando para o irmão de Marlene. – Ela vai se recuperar, mas chegou aqui em um estado complicado.

- Me deixe vê-la, por favor. – Marcus pediu.

- Claro, claro... Mas só o senhor. – Ela falou. E olhando para os outros disse. – Por favor, vão para a cama. Amanhã pode ser que ela esteja melhor e vocês poderão entrar.

- Por favor senhora. – Remus se aproximou. – Eu preciso vê-la.

- Senhor Lupin, amanhã ela estará bem melhor. Não insista. – Ela disse calmamente e baixou a voz. – Ela disse seu nome algumas vezes, seja o que for que aconteceu entre vocês, tudo se resolverá.

E com essa frase ela o acalmou. Ele concordou em aparecer lá pela manhã e junto com os amigos, rumou para a Sala Comunal novamente. Agora um tanto mais calmo. Mas com novos pensamentos à cabeça.

Quem quer que tivesse feito aquilo com ela, pagaria. Começaria a ir atrás dos culpados assim que Marlene contasse para ele quem tinha feito aquilo, isso é, se ela quisesse falar com ele ainda. Por mais que ela tenha falado seu nome, também poderia culpar Remus pelo o que aconteceu com ela.

Afinal, talvez ela nem começasse a falar com Snape se ele estivesse com ela. Marlene ficou vulnerável, e por culpa dele. O sono mais uma vez demorou a chegar, queria mais do que tudo que amanhecesse para poder ir vê-la. Pedir desculpas por ter deixado de ser seu amigo e jurar que faria Snape pagar pelo que fez à ela, se ele estivesse mesmo envolvido nisso.

A manhã finalmente chegou e antes de qualquer um, Remus já estava parado à frente da enfermaria. Torcia as mãos, andava de um lado para o outro e quando não aguentou mais a espera, bateu três vezes na porta.

Madame Pomfrey abriu sorrindo.

- Eu já estava vindo aqui, senhor Lupin. – Ela disse e o chamou para entrar. – O irmão dela foi embora bem cedo. – Ela dizia baixo enquanto os dois caminhavam para o leito de Marlene que estava fechado pelas cortinas ainda. – Ela está acordada, mas não muito consciente.

- Entendo. – Falou ele nervoso. Madame Pomfrey abriu as cortinas.

Marlene estava com os olhos fechados, pode ver algumas marcas em seus braços, uma das mãos estava enfaixada, em seu rosto havia um corte na bochecha. A raiva que sentia por quem tinha feito aquilo com ela só aumentava. Estava tão pálida, parecia muito fraca.

Madame Pomfrey saiu e os deixou a sós. Remus sentou em uma cadeira próxima da cama da garota, tocou seu braço, fazendo um carinho de leve. Não sabia se a chamava ou simplesmente a deixava dormir.

Ficou assim por um tempo. Ela não acordou, então afastou a mão dela, pronto para ir embora.

- Por que você parou? – A voz dela soou fraca e rouca.

Remus assustou-se um pouco, mas sorriu.

- Você estava acordada esse tempo todo? – Sentiu-se um tanto envergonhado.

- Sim... Eu estava gostando. – Ela o olhava com ternura. – Oi, Lupin.

- Oi. – Ele não voltou a tocá-la. Apenas a encarava, preocupado. – De novo aqui hein?

- Pois é, irônico que eu passo tanto tempo no lugar que eu mais detesto.

- Marlene, preciso que me diga quem fez isso com você.

Ela ficou calada e tornou a fechar os olhos. Lágrimas desceram de seus olhos.

- Por favor, sei que não deve ser fácil. Mas quem fez isso deve pagar. – Ele falou isso com a voz carregada de ódio.

McKinnon abriu os olhos assustada ao perceber o ódio na voz dele.

- Não, não Remus. Por favor, não faça nenhuma loucura. – Ela tentou levantar, mas a dor em suas costas não permitiu isso. – Argh.

- Não faça esforço. – Ele falou, sentando no espaço da cama. Procurou a mão boa de Marlene e a segurou. – Eu não farei nenhuma loucura. – Ele falou, agora tomando cuidado para não demonstrar tanto ódio. – Mas preciso saber.

- O que você precisa saber agora, Remus. – Ela falou com a voz embargada. Segurava a mão dele com força. – É que o tempo que você ficou longe de mim... Foram os piores que já passei.

Ele não queria chegar naquele assunto. Não queria lembranças daquela noite de volta.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou e ele sabia o que ela estava perguntando.

- Eu vi vocês. Você e Regulus. – Ele começou. Cada palavra saindo de sua boca de modo doloroso. – Na sala de Astronomia.

Marlene assentiu.

- O que você viu, Remus. – Ela começou, olhando-o nos olhos. – Foi Regulus se despedindo, dizendo que não me procuraria mais, aceitando o fato de que gosto de você. Ele me beijou, mas não senti nada. Não retribui.

Remus a fitou.

- Acredite em mim. Não senti absolutamente nada quando ele me beijou. – Ela falou. – Até ele conseguiu ver o quanto gosto de você.

Ele acreditava nela. Acreditava totalmente no que ela estava falando. Aproximou-se e beijou a testa dela, por uns instantes.

- Eu acredito em você. – Ele disse.

- Obrigada. – Marlene sorriu. – Sei que você quer saber quem fez isso, mas não me sinto preparada para isso. Você se importa se eu dormir mais um pouco? Logo lhe contarei, prometo.

- Eu vou esperar. – Ele disse. – Quando você acordar, eu estarei aqui do seu lado.

E sorriu mais uma vez, e então fechou os olhos e deixou-se cair num sono profundo.


	8. Chapter 8

Mesmo com a insistência de Madame Pomfrey, Remus não saiu não enfermaria. Arrumou-se em uma cadeira e ficou vigiando o sono de Marlene até quando ele mesmo não aguentou e dormiu. Por vezes Marlene despertava de seu sono, mas os remédios eram fortes demais e ela não conseguia se manter acordada.

Quando finalmente acordou de verdade a primeira coisa que checou era se Lupin continuava ali. E como ele prometera, estava. Abriu um sorriso instantâneo. Remus estava com o pescoço torto, deitado de uma maneira muito desconfortável, imaginou como o tempo que passou ali fora ruim para ele. Sentiu-se um tanto culpada. Mas era inegável que vê-lo ali a deixava feliz. Ninguém mais poderia fazê-la sentir-se daquela forma.

Com certo esforço caminhou até ele. Suas costelas reclamaram pelo esforço feito, mas ela ignorou a dor. Chegou perto o bastante para passar a mão no rosto do rapaz, tirou o cabelo que caía de seu rosto, devagar. Remus não despertou logo, somente quando ela baixou um pouco o rosto e marcou um beijo em sua bochecha. O rapaz piscou algumas vezes até ficar consciente do que estava acontecendo. Logo repreendeu McKinnon por estar fora da cama, mas a garota apenas sorriu.

Pareciam estar como antes. Voltou para cama com o auxilio de Lupin.

- Eu preciso ir para aula. – Falou ele olhando para o relógio.

- Precisa? – Perguntou Marlene com a voz manhosa.

- Infelizmente. – Disse ele. Olhou para o outro canto da sala e viu Madame Pomfrey observá-los. – E ela vai me expulsar logo, logo. – Indicou a senhora com a cabeça.

- Você pode vir aqui no fim do dia?

- Posso e vou. – Ele disse.

- E pode contrabandear uns bolinhos de amora para mim?

Lupin riu.

- Eu posso pensar nisso.

- Por favor. – Ela o olhou. Seus olhos estavam mais brilhantes, mais vivos. Isso era um bom sinal.

- Eu trarei. E junto com eles, trarei minhas perguntas Marlene. Você ainda tem muito o que me contar.

- Eu sei. – Ela baixou a cabeça. As lembranças daquela noite ainda não tinham voltado por completo, mas ainda sim, era doloroso.

Antes que Madame Pomfrey se aproximasse, Remus se despediu prometendo os bolinhos de amora. Deixar Marlene ali era difícil, mas além de ter que ir para aula, tinha muito que conversar com os amigos. Precisavam fazer algo contra aqueles que tinham ferido Marlene daquela forma.

Correu para seu dormitório, tomou um banho rápido e rumou para a primeira aula do dia, por sorte era fora do Castelo, ele estava precisando respirar ares diferentes. Encontrou com os amigos e no caminho até a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas contou como Marlene estava e que não sabia muita coisa sobre aquela noite ainda, mas logo saberia. E então Sirius e James se entreolharam.

Sabia que os dois tinham algo para dizer.

- Vamos, digam logo o que sabem.

- Mary contou para o Sirius que foi Regulus quem a procurou para dizer que Marlene poderia estar em perigo e Snape estaria envolvido nisso.

- Regulus? Então ele sabia e não fez nada? – Remus parara de andar e encarava os amigos. – Ele é tão covarde ao ponto de saber de tudo isso e não ir confrontar o amiguinho das trevas dele?

Ele estava ficando fora de si e mesmo sem a lua cheia, isso era um tanto perigoso.

- Remus calma, cara. – Falou James indo até ele e o segurando pelos ombros. – Nós sabemos o babaca que Regulus é. Sirius tentou falar com ele, mas...

- Não é como se ele não quisesse falar. É como se não pudesse mesmo falar... Como se não controlasse isso. – Complementou Sirius. – Ele está mais estranho do que o normal, se é que me entendem.

- Isso tem algo com aquela tatuagem no braço? – Indagou Remus.

- Provavelmente. – Confirmou Sirius. – Vamos, temos que chegar àquela aula de qualquer forma.

Até o fim do dia, os rapazes já tinham um plano traçado. Até mesmo Peter, com quem encontraram mais tarde, concordou que precisavam fazer algo contra aqueles que machucaram Marlene.

Assistiu à última aula e junto com os amigos fora para o Grande Salão jantar, mas na verdade, só fora até lá para pegar os bolinhos de amora que Marlene queria. Comeu rapidamente alguma coisa e em seguida disse aos amigos aonde iria, mas antes mesmo que se colocasse de pé, Emmeline Vance veio ao seu encontro, tinha um envelope nas mãos, o entregou com um olhar pesaroso.

- Sinto muito Remus. – Falou ela baixo. Seus amigos os observavam.

Na carta Marlene explicava que Dumbledore não estava permitindo visitas a ela, e que infelizmente não poderia vê-lo naquela noite, ela se desculpou algumas vezes e disse que logo sairia para falar com ele. Um tanto enraivecido com Dumbledore, Remus guardou a carta em seu bolso e entregou os bolinhos de amora para Emmeline.

- Ela queria que eu levasse isso. – Ele falou. – Leve-os por mim, sim?

- Claro, Remus. – Emmeline sorriu e então foi embora.

Os amigos tentaram animá-lo, mas a noite já estava perdida para ele. Ela estava tão perto mas ao mesmo tempo inalcançável. Sirius e James sugeriram que ele fosse escondido até à enfermaria. Mas ele não quis desrespeitar mais uma regra. Se odiava às vezes por não ser como os amigos e não ligar tanto para as regras.

Ele não pôde vê-la nos dois dias que se seguiram. Lupin teve que continuar com sua rotina, ir às aulas e voltar para o dormitório. As meninas por vezes iam levar notícias de Marlene, pelo o que diziam ela já estava bem melhor e tão ansiosa para vê-lo quanto ele. No terceiro dia sem vê-la, estava decidido a fazer o que os amigos disseram, ia até a enfermaria de qualquer forma. Era sábado então seria mais fácil.

Demorou para levantar um pouco mais que os amigos. Não queria sair dali tão cedo, mas quando Peter adentrou o dormitório às pressas dizendo que ele precisava descer, o garoto pulou da cama. Pensara nas piores coisas que poderiam ter acontecido com Marlene. Peter não respondeu as perguntas dele e saiu do dormitório. Remus trocou a roupa de dormir e desceu, um tanto exasperado.

Passou os olhos pela Sala Comunal, mas entre tantos rostos conhecidos ele viu somente o dela, seus olhos se encontraram. Por uns segundos ficaram somente assim. E então eles andaram um até o outro.

Deixou que ela o abraçasse e então a envolveu em um abraço forte. Ela o apertou. Estava de fato melhor, pois a Marlene de dias atrás jamais poderia dar um abraço daqueles nele. Não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficaram naquele abraço. Mas quando finalmente se soltaram, foi para ela deixar um beijo marcado em seu rosto.

Ele não saberia dizer o que estava diferente nela. Claro, seus machucados estavam quase imperceptíveis, a mão já não estava mais enfaixada. Mas ela parecia radiante. Estava especialmente linda naquela manhã. Seu rosto estava na coloração normal, e seus olhos mais brilhantes que nunca. Ele captou cada detalhe nela. E sorria. Não podia evitar sorrir.

- Então você está liberada? – Ele perguntou.

- Ainda não, eu estava dizendo para os garotos. – Ela o puxou para sentar em uma poltrona perto dos amigos. – Ainda tenho que voltar para dormir lá.

- Ah, entendo. – Falou ele um tanto desapontado.

- Ham-ham. – Pigarreou Mary. – Acho que nós vamos deixar vocês dois conversarem um pouco, não é pessoal?

O grupo concordou em uníssono e dando mais uns beijos e abraços em Marlene, eles saíram. Marlene segurou a mão de Remus e o olhou com carinho.

- Senti sua falta. – Ela disse.

- Eu também.

- Ah, obrigada pelos bolinhos. Me salvaram daquela sopa sem graça que fui obrigada a comer. – Disse ela fazendo uma careta ao final da frase.

- Por nada. Eu queria muito ter ido te ver.

- Eu sei. Foi realmente um castigo aquilo tudo.

- Marlene...

- Eu não lembro de muita coisa, Remus. – Ela começou a falar. – Mas como os rapazes já me disseram que você sabe, sim, Snape estava envolvido nisso e em uma das noites que passei na enfermaria ele foi até lá.

- O quê? Ele foi ver você? – Disse Remus mais alto que queria.

- Sim, sim. Mas acalme-se. – Ela suspirou. – Ele foi até lá, falar o porquê fizera aquilo comigo, estavam querendo informações. Informações sobre minha família.

Remus a escutava com atenção.

- Snape disse que sou o elo mais fraco da minha família. – Ela segurava as lágrimas. – Meus pais, fazem um trabalho muito importante no Ministério, Remus. Mas ao mesmo tempo que ele fez aquilo tudo comigo, ele me salvou no fim. Eu provavelmente teria morrido se ele não tivesse feito com que os amigos parassem com as torturas. E eu tenho medo de ter dito algo muito valioso para ele. Eu não sei o que ele e os amigos estão planejando.

Remus sentia uma raiva fora do comum. Não importava se ele a salvou no final, ela passou por tudo aquilo por causa dele. Mas tentou se acalmar na presença de Marlene e disse:

- Fica calma, Lene. – Ele falou com carinho principalmente o "Lene". Passou a mão pela cintura dela, abraçando-a. – Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. Seus pais já foram avisados sobre tudo isso, não?

- Sim. – Ela falou olhando para as mãos. – Dei muito trabalho para eles agora. Meu pai é claro não disse nada, mas com certeza minha mãe está decepcionada. Sempre faço isso.

- Pare. Você foi obrigada. Te torturaram, você não pode se culpar tanto assim. – Falou ele.

- Que bom que você está aqui. – Ela disse deitando a cabeça no ombro dele. – Remus?

- Sim?

Ela o olhou.

- Vá me ver hoje? – Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Cheia de boas intenções na mente.

Ele sorriu um tanto tímido.

- Eu apareço por lá.

- Agora, vamos dar uma volta pelos jardins, porque para isso eu tenho permissão.

Os dois passaram a tarde pela propriedade da escola, encontraram com os amigos e antes das seis da tarde, Marlene se despediu e foi para a enfermaria como combinado com Madame Pomfrey. Remus não contara para ninguém os planos de ir encontrar Marlene mais tarde. Aquilo era somente entre os dois.

Disse aos amigos que ficaria na Sala Comunal estudando e que podiam subir para o dormitório sem ele. Quando o relógio marcava onze e meia da noite, ele saiu pelo buraco do retrato, falando para Mulher Gorda que iria para sua ronda pelo Castelo. Ela acreditou, é claro, já que o rapaz era o Monitor da Grifinória.

Não era sua noite de ronda, mas se encontrasse com alguém pelos corredores poderia dizer que se enganara ou coisa do tipo. Tinha tudo planejado. Seu coração estava ligeiramente acelerado. Apressou o passo. Combinara com Marlene que ela deixaria as portas da enfermaria destrancadas. Ao chegar lá, apenas empurrou a porta, com cuidado, abriu somente o necessário para que ele pudesse entrar.

A enfermaria estava iluminada apenas pela luz da varinha de Marlene. Ela o viu e levou os dedos à boca, pedindo silêncio a ele. Ela estava lendo um livro, deixo-o de lado. Chamou com a mão. E ele foi. Olhou para os lados, nenhum sinal de Madame Pomfrey, a senhora já estava dormindo àquela hora, certamente.

- Oi. – Ele falou.

- Oi. – Ela se arrumou na cama e deixou um espaço para ele sentar. – Você sempre invade enfermarias assim?

- Só quando vale a pena. – Ele riu baixo. – Madame Pomfrey?

- Ela não dorme aqui sabia? – Marlene riu. – Aprendi algumas coisas nesses tempos que passei de férias aqui.

- Entendo. – Ele sentou na ponta da cama de frente pra ela. – O que você estava lendo?

- Um livro sobre poções, nada de mais. – Ela disse, dando de ombros. – Que bom que você veio.

Ele procurou pela mão dela e achou. McKinnon a apertou com força. Remus a olhava nos olhos, ele não perderia mais tempo. Levou a outra mão para trás da nuca de Marlene e a puxou com delicadeza para perto e a beijou. Marlene respondeu da mesma forma, trouxe mais ritmo ao beijo a cada segundo que passava. Ambos estavam sedentos por aquele beijo. O tempo que os lábios dos dois passara longe um do outro fora muito grande. Ela puxou Remus para deitar ao seu lado, ambos se arrumaram na cama sem parar com o beijo. Ele a abraçou pela cintura, colando mais os corpos, deixou um braço por baixo do pescoço dela.

Marlene passava uma das mãos no rosto dele. Pararam o beijo por segundos. Ela encostou a testa na dele e sorriu.

- Não fique tanto tempo sem me beijar assim.

Ele não respondeu, apenas tomou os lábios dela pra si, mais uma vez.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A**: Ok, eu nunca falei nada aqui, mas chegou a hora. As coisas irão esquentar um pouco, então se você não gosta de ler coisas assim, pule este capítulo (apesar de que a classificação da fic já deixa isso implícito). Eu tentei ser sutil, mas não sei HAHAHA. Então, obrigada a você que chegou até aqui e aguentou a minha escrita ruim. Tenho que agradecer as pessoas que me incentivam (ameaçam) escrever, se dependesse só da minha vontade estaria apenas no capítulo um ainda, ehehe. Então é isso, aproveitem a leitura.

* * *

Remus parou o beijo quando percebeu que suas mãos estavam em um lugar altamente perigoso. Suspirou fundo – Preciso me controlar. – Ele pensou. A garota o olhava, intrigada. Junto os lábios deles mais uma vez, em um longo selinho. Ele encostou a testa na dela, sorrindo. Marlene arranhou o pescoço dele levemente. Respirou fundo mais uma vez.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou, afastando-se um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Estou tentando me controlar. – Ele falou aos sussurros.

- Você não precisa...

Arranhou o pescoço do rapaz mais uma vez, apenas para provocá-lo. Remus segurou o queixo dela e a puxou para um beijo calmo e paciente, como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo, queria apenas aproveitar aquele momento e sentia que a garota sentia-se da mesma forma.

Marlene afastou os lábios dos de Remus após um bom tempo. Precisava recuperar o fôlego. Sorria abertamente. Passou uma das mãos pelo rosto dele, a mão dela tremia de leve. Sentia-se boba por estar tão nervosa. Remus a fitava com aqueles olhos penetrantes, aqueles olhos pareciam conseguir enxergar através dela.

- Espera um pouco. – Remus disse enquanto levantava da cama. Ela o observou curiosa.

Ele pegou a varinha, deu alguns passos e sussurrou algum feitiço, apontando para a entrada da enfermaria. Andou mais, até onde ficava a entrada do dormitório de Madame Pomfrey. Ele voltou, com um sorriso intrigante no rosto, mas não respondeu a pergunta muda de Marlene. Deitou novamente na cama, ainda com a varinha na mão, fez um movimento com a varinha e então a cortina envolveu a cama em que eles estavam.

- Você pensou em tudo mesmo? – Marlene perguntou enquanto Remus a envolvia em seus braços.

- Apenas precauções. – Ele disse dando de ombros.

- Qual feitiço você fez ali?

- Um para que não nos ouçam.

- Remus! – Ela riu nervosa.

- O que...? Ah não, não! Eu não estou pensando em –

Marlene ria mais ainda dele tentando se explicar. Ela colocou um dos dedos nos lábios dele, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Tudo bem, Remus. Acalme-se. – Ela mordeu os lábios. – Então... Você não estava pensando?

Remus balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Inacreditável. Você é inacreditável, McKinnon.

Ela o encarou. Colou os lábios nos dele demoradamente enquanto passava para cima dele. Remus agora reparava na roupa que ela estava usando, um roupão negro escondia as roupas debaixo, e ele se pegou imaginando como seria a roupa debaixo. Ele a beijou, inesperadamente, sentiu as mãos de Remus em sua cintura, apertando-a.

Como se lesse os pensamentos dele, ela começou a tirar o roupão. Ele simplesmente não poderia tirar os olhos dela. Sem o roupão ele via agora o decote volumoso que Marlene escondia com o uniforme da escola, engoliu em seco. Lupin levou uma das mãos até a nunca da garota e trouxe para perto, tomou seus lábios e a envolveu em um beijo apaixonado. Deixou os lábios e foi beijando por seu pescoço até seu ombro. Afastou a alça da blusa, deixando o ombro dela nu. Olhou de relance para Marlene, seus olhos estavam fechando, apenas sentindo cada beijo.

As mãos de Marlene desciam e subia pela barriga de Remus, ela arranhava de leve por dentro da blusa dele. O calor entre os dois estava ficando cada vez maior. Marlene parou por uns instantes, um tanto ofegante e falou.

- Temos um sério problema. – Ela disse.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

- Calor. E é culpa da tua camisa, Lupin. – Ela disse fingindo seriedade.

Remus sorriu. Segurou Marlene pela cintura e então sentou-se na cama, ela encaixou-se passando as pernas em todo da cintura dele. Ele tirou o casaco que vestia e jogou em qualquer lugar. Antes que ele tirasse a camisa, ela pousou as mãos em seus ombros e apertou com força. Desceu as mãos por suas costas, arranhando de leve enquanto beijava seu pescoço e mordiscava de leve – Não faz isso – Remus pensou, ele não iria conseguir se controlar se ela continuasse fazendo aquelas coisas.

Cravou as unhas por baixo da camisa dele e começou a levantá-la. Remus apenas ergueu os braços para deixá-la tirar por completo. Ao fim eles juntaram os lábios novamente. McKinnon pegou as mãos de Remus e as levou até sua cintura, e deixou as suas envolta do pescoço dele, colando mais seu corpo ao dele.

Ela sentia o calor de Remus junto ao corpo dela. Já não controlava nada, só queria cada vez mais contato com ele. Seu corpo todo arrepiou quando sentiu as mãos de Remus subirem até seus seios, ele os tocou por um breve momento, mas estava hesitante e então voltou as mãos para a cintura da garota.

Sem parar o beijo, Marlene procurou pelas mãos dele. Quando achou as guiou para os seus seios mais uma vez, mas agora por debaixo da blusa. Remus sentiu o coração acelerar e acompanhando os movimentos dela, apertou os seios dela, não muito forte apenas para senti-los. Marlene soltou murmúrio de prazer durante o beijo, fazendo com que ele perdesse toda a hesitação e continuasse. Após um tempo, ambos estavam irritados com aquela blusa, Remus fazendo um favor aos dois, a tirou.

E logo após tirou o sutiã da garota. Marlene encolheu os ombros por uns instantes. Empurrou Remus para deitar na cama. Dali ele tinha uma visão privilegiada, mordeu os lábios. Com as mãos envolveu os seios dela mais uma vez. McKinnon jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando-o tocá-la. Ela voltou até aos lábios dele e deitou sobre ele, agora sim, sentindo mais o calor do corpo dele mais intensamente.

- Remus. – Ela falou próximo ao seu ouvido. – Eu sou tua.

Ele arrepiou-se completamente, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração – que já batia forte – descompassou. Beijou seus lábios com vontade, enquanto puxava de leve seus cabelos. As mãos de Marlene tateavam até o cós da calça do rapaz. Arranhou abaixou do umbigo por um tempo até chegar ao botão da calça dele, abriu-o e lançou um olhar furtivo a ele.

Lupin a pegou pela cintura, virando para que ela ficasse ao seu lado, a cama era pequena mas isso não era problema porque Remus não queria mesmo ficar distante dela, aos poucos tomou o lugar dela e ficou por cima. Deixou que uma mão passeasse livre pelo corpo dela, arrancando suspiros da mesma por vezes. Foi beijando pelo pescoço dela, até seu colo. Olhou para Marlene que apenas observava o que ele fazia. Os lábios passearam em torno de um dos seios dela, por entre eles, até que Remus tomou um dos seios com a boca.

Ouviu Marlene falar seu nome sussurrando fraco. Continuou. Foi beijando devagar até sua barriga, senti as mãos da garota agora em seus cabelos. Por onde ele beijava via que Marlene ia ficando arrepiada. Sorriu ao constatar isso. Rapidamente livrou-se da segunda parte da roupa que ela usava, deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha de renda, beijou uma das coxas dela e mordeu enquanto passava as unhas na outra coxa. Subiu rapidamente e procurou os lábios dela com urgência.

Mais uma vez com os lábios juntos, Marlene agarrou com força os cabelos de Remus e o envolveu com uma das pernas. Roçando seu corpo ao dele. Beijou seu rosto, até seu queixo, onde deu uma leve mordiscada e foi até a orelha dele, sussurrando ofegante – Você é muito malvado, Remus Lupin – O rapaz sorriu.

- Eu não fiz nada. – Disse em sua defesa.

- Não? Então continue, quero ver você fazer algo. – Falou ela provocativa.

Ele então a beijou calmamente. Mas logo deixou seus lábios livres e voltou a descer pela barriga dela, arranhando-a. Parou segurando a calcinha dela pelas laterais. Tirando-as do lugar apenas para beijar onde elas estavam. Lançou um olhar levemente interessado para Marlene, que respirava com certa dificuldade.

- Malvado... Eu disse... Malvado. – Ela falou baixinho.

Ele riu. Desceu a calcinha dela até o fim. Olhou para Marlene e ela estava segurando os lençóis com força e olhos fechados. Marcou beijos carinhosos em suas coxas. Marlene falou com a voz fraca – Vem cá. – E ele foi até ela. Beijou seu colo, mordiscou sua orelha, e chegou aos seus lábios, apoiava suas mãos na cama. Seus corpos não estavam tão próximos agora, o que foi uma boa chance para Marlene abrir o restante da calça de Remus. Ela desceu a calça até onde conseguiu. Ele interrompeu o beijo para terminar de tirar a calça, o que fez em uma velocidade incrível.

McKinnon, usando uma força que Remus não sabia que ela tinha, trocou de lugar com ele e foi para cima. Deu alguns beijos rápidos no lábios dele e então sentou em sua cintura, olhando-o. Apreciando seu corpo, notando algumas cicatrizes em seu corpo, não eram feias, de um modo inesperado, aquelas cicatrizes o deixam mais atraente. Marlene sorriu com aquele pensamento.

Ela arranhava a barriga de Remus de cima para baixo, apenas para provocar arrepios, e estava tendo êxito. Remus estava com certa dificuldade para respirar. Decidida a acabar com aquela tortura ao rapaz. Saiu de cima da cintura dele e desceu um pouco mais, passou a boca por cima da cueca que ele vestia, sentindo o volume por baixo dela. Sorriu olhando para ele rapidamente. Baixou a cueca dele até o fim das pernas, deixando-a de lado.

Admirou mais uma vez o corpo de Remus, agora completamente nu. E não acreditava no que via. Meses atrás ela jamais acreditaria que aquilo pudesse acontecer. Marlene voltou para os lábios de Lupin, envolvendo-o num beijo que parecia que jamais acabaria. Ela foi deitando ao lado dele. O rapaz a envolveu, colando completamente os corpos deles. Agora sem aquelas roupas para atrapalhar o contato de seus corpos.

Enquanto sentia Remus beijar seu pescoço, tentava controlar as batidas do seu coração juntamente com sua respiração. Fechou os olhos quando sentiu Lupin penetrá-la. Agarrou um de seus braços com força e a cada investida dele, ela enlouquecia mais. Controlava os gemidos que soltava. Queria gritar o nome de Remus, mas se controlava e o dizia apenas aos sussurros. Ele desceu os beijos até o colo dela, e então até um dos seios. Ele envolveu um deles com a boca, passava a língua em torno deles, enquanto movimentava mais a cintura contra a cintura de Marlene.

Ela gemia próximo ao ouvido dele, o que fazia com que ele pusesse mais intensidade nos movimentos.

Quem quer que contasse sobre aquela noite, Marlene ou Remus, diria que aquela noite não poderia ser resumida com palavras e que nenhuma palavra já inventada poderia transmitir verdadeiramente tudo o que aconteceu aquela noite. Fora a primeira noite de Remus com uma garota, e fora a primeira noite de Marlene com um garoto. Não tinham com o que comparar, mas certamente aquela noite, além de ser inesquecível por ter sido a primeira de ambos, seria mais ainda, pois era com um alguém que os dois tinham verdadeiro apreço.

Apreço? Não, o que eles tinham era maior que isso. Era maior do que qualquer sentimento que já tinham tido por alguém. Ele a amava, e ela... Não restava dúvidas de ela o amava. Ao fim daquela noite, Remus percebeu que já não tinha como voltar atrás, ele já estava se apaixonando por ela.

Marlene não tinha dúvidas do que sentia e queria sentir. Queria que aquele sentimento a tomasse por completo, não se importava em não controlar nada. Apenas queria que Remus sentisse o mesmo por ela, ou ao menos sentisse um pouco do que ela sentia por ele. Este pouco já seria o suficiente para ela.

Eles se entregaram um ao outro. Sem medo.

E aquela noite fora apenas deles.


End file.
